Makka Pakka
Overview Makka Pakka is our lord and saviour. he will avenge humanity when his time comes. he will fight thanos and kill him with an army of rocks. one day, he will sing his song of rocks and wipe out the alien. makka pakka will avenge mankind and will defeat Ali-A in the battle of the night garden. dr phil has encountered this creature once and said that when he saw him he attacked thomas the tank engine using his super powered rocks. Maoka Pakka met with Donald trump and stuck a cucumber up his nose, and killed him with one of his super powered rocks.Makka Pakka has 420 kids, his favourite is Dackapeto. Dackapeto is a salt daddy to his mum. Dackapeto is half dragon and half walking poo head.He also has his worst enemy is thomas the tank engine who is a KNOBHEAD and he killed Dackapeto once but luckily Makka Pakka has the power of God and Anime on his side. Thomas the Tank engine killed 360 of his kids with a 360 no scope to the poo head. Makka Pakka graduated from harvard in 2017 and has a job in economics and business. His business, that is, is selling poison to rasputin. Army Career In the year 1982 Makka Pakka enlisted in the SAS as their most elite solider. "His rock throwing ability is second to none" - Margaret Thatcher. Makka Pakka is awarded with 928373 no scope kills in the period of this war and was awarded the Victoria Cross for his bravery. After this event Makka Pakka is now seen as a symbol of destruction in Argentina. Quotes * "Mikka Makka Moo!" * "Hello!" * "Makka Pakka!" * "Uff-uff! * "Hum-dum!" * "Ing ang ooo! * I LOVE ALL PEOPLE * iM NOT AN HUMAN BODY PART TRAFFICKER * GeT gONE m8 * IM GONNA SCRUB YOU WITH MY SOAP * Nibba gave me head in a cave * Subscribe to Enderfluxgaming * m8 i will 1v1 u * fight me * 1v1 me animal jam * i shut down club penguin * That shocked Pikachu trying to steal my spotlight m8 * OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF * Harder daddy * I AM JESUS * SNAP * KNACK 2 BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY * subscribe to pewdiepie, unsub from t-series * "Why the fuck my pee pee hard?" * its not a phase mom * Subscribe to TheHazeKnight * This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico * Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go (go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Peadophile Category:Dictator